Un mundo distinto con beyblade
by Ray3
Summary: Santiago... nadie se conoce, pero lo haran con el tiempo... preparence para el siguiente capitulo
1. Default Chapter

**Un mundo distinto con beyblade**

Este es mi segundo fic, aquí solo algunos de los personajes de la serie se conocen, otros nunca se han visto en sus vidas pero con todo eso igual cada quien sigue siendo un gran beyblader, además todos van en el último año del colegio. Ojala les guste esta historia y no se olviden de dejar reviews.

Simbología:

// \\ pensamientos

- - hablar

" " susurrar

Mayúsculas  Gritos

( ) nota del autor

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

**_EPISODIO 1: EL PRIMER DÍA  DE RAY EN SANTIAGO._**

Esta historia comienza, un lluvioso día sábado, cuando un chico de 17 años caminaba con un bolso y una mochila de campamento por la ciudad de santiago buscando un lugar donde quedarse.

- rayos! – Ray – que mala suerte tengo, justo me tenía que tocar un día lluvioso, genial, uf!  V_V, bueno que se le va a ser de todos modos necesito buscar una pensión donde quedarme. 

Ray siguió caminando por la calle mirando a ambos lados para intentar encontrar algún lugar donde quedarse. De momento a otro ve a alguien que va por la calle y se acerca a esa persona…

- HEY! – grito Ray para que la persona se detuviera, al acercarse – disculpe pero me podría decir donde hay alguna pensión o algo donde pasar el día?

- claro que si - ¿? – sígueme. 

Ray corrió siguiendo a la persona que lo guiaba, hasta que llegaron a una casa de tipo antigua, allí la persona se saco la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y cual fue la sorpresa de Ray al ver que la persona que lo había guiado era una chica mas o menos de su misma edad.

- hola, disculpa por no haberte saludado pero con la lluvia no se podía, verdad? – la chica. Ray quedo idiotizado al ver a la chica que estaba frente a él.

- eh…  eh…  - Ray aun estaba idiotizado – eh.. eh…

- ay! Disculpa de nuevo, se me había olvidado decirte mi nombre – la chica le sonreía a Ray mientras hablaba – ahora si me voy a presentar como debe ser…    hola chico lindo mi nombre es Mariah, cual es el tuyo?

- Eh…eh… - Ray reacciona (ya estaba bueno, no?) – ay, disculpa, mi nombre es Raymon Kon, pero puedes llamarme Ray.

- Bien Ray – Mariah aun mantenía esa sonrisa que hacia que Ray quedara idiotizado, ella saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta – acompáñame y te presentare a la dueña de la pensión Ray.

- Bi.. bien – dijo Ray al momento que tomaba sus cosas y entraba a la casa.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de estar allí Mariah le dijo a Ray que esperara mientras ella iba a buscar a la dueña, Ray se quedo ahí parado esperando hasta que apareció una señora de unos 50 años acompañada de Mariah.

- bueno los voy a presentar – decía alegremente Mariah – Ray, ella es la señora Alicia dueña de esta pensión.

- buenas tardes mi nombre es Raymon Kon, pero si usted lo desea puede llamarme Ray – Ray – mucho gusto señora.

- El gusto es mío jovencito – Sra. Alicia – em, Mariah podrías traernos café por favor?

- Claro – Mariah se fue a la cocina, Ray la quedaba mirando mientras se iba.

- Es muy linda, verdad? – Sra. Alicia.

- Eh!...  – Ray totalmente rojo y apenado -  s-si…

- No te apenes es algo normal que te fijes en ella, pero bueno para que querías hablar conmigo Ray? –

- Bueno, verá yo vengo desde otro país para estudiar acá en Chile y ahora estoy buscando una pensión para poder vivir –

- Ah, ya veo, entonces no hay ningún problema en que te hospedes aquí –

- Lo dice usted enserio? – dice bastante animado.

- Claro que si, aquí yo arriendo habitaciones a los jovencitos como tú que llegan buscando un hogar donde hospedarse mientras estudian, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que te quedes cuanto tiempo estimes conveniente, siempre y cuando seas responsable con tus pagos, de acuerdo? –

- Claro, no tengo ningún inconveniente en eso, el lunes después de buscar una escuela iré a buscar trabajo –

- Mmmmm….   Creo que Mariah te puede ayudar con esas cosas –

- E-en serio? –

- Claro ella también es huésped de esta pensión junto con otros 2 chicos que después conocerás –

- Genial – decía muy alegre Ray.

- Ya volví – Mariah traía una bandeja con una tetera, café y tazas.

- Déjame ayudarte – Ray se acercó para ayudarla.

- No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada – decía Mariah mientras servia el café – soy mesera en un pub, se manejarme en esto.

-  Bien Ray quedamos en eso? – Sra. Alicia.

- Claro que si – Ray – se lo agradezco mucho.

- Descuida – Sra. Alicia – Mariah después le muestras su pieza a Ray? Es la que esta al lado de la tuya.

- Se va a quedar aquí? – Mariah muy animada.

- Así es – Sra. Alicia.

- Genial – Mariah muy feliz – bueno Ray vamos a tu nueva habitación. 

Mariah se llevo a Ray de la mano a su nueva pieza (imagínense la cara de Ray XD), cuando llegaron a la habitación Ray dejo sus maletas en el suelo y Mariah separo las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz.

- te gusta? – dijo una sonriente Mariah – bueno no es algo muy grande pero es muy acogedora.

- si me gusta mucho – dijo sonriendo Ray – aunque no sea muy grande esta bien para mí.

- Que bueno – Mariah – voy a ir a buscar unas toallas para que te bañes, espera aquí.

- Gracias – Ray.

- No hay de que – después de decir eso Mariah salió del cuarto.

- "Es preciosa" – Ray – pero ya debe tener novio, tendré que resignarme.

- YA LLEGUE!!! – se escucho desde la puerta – HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?

- Ah hola  - Mariah – que bueno que llegaste, tenemos nuevo compañero.

- En serio? Genial, oye no será igual de pesado y antipático como Johny? –

- Claro que no, es muy simpático y lindo (Ray estaba escuchando y se sonrojo al escuchar a Mariah decir eso)– Mariah - Ven sígueme

- Tu mandas – 

Cuando Mariah llegó a la pieza de Ray, éste recién terminaba de guardar su ropa.

- mira Ray – Mariah abría la puerta y atrás de ella se veía un chico rubio con pecas en su cara – te voy a presentar a uno de tus nuevos compañeros de casa.

- genial – Ray.

- Raymon – Mariah hacia las presentaciones – él es Maximilian.

- Hola Raymon – decía con una gran sonrisa Max y muy alegre – mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Max.

- Bien Max – Ray –  el gusto es mío pero llámame Ray.

- De acuerdo Ray – Max aun muy sonriente le dio la mano a Ray – ojala seas como dice Mariah y no como Johny, él es algo antipático

- Algo? – Mariah.

- Bueno, bastante XD – Max.

- AY! – Mariah.

- Que pasa Mariah?! – Ray algo preocupado.

-  Es que se me olvidaron las toallas :P (Ray y Max se caen de espaldas) – Mariah sacando la lengua y rascándose la cabeza – voy altiro por ellas. Y se va a buscar las toallas.

- Que distraída – Max – ella no cambia.

- La conoces hace mucho? – Ray

- Desde principio de año – Max

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta acerca de ella? – Ray -///- totalmente rojo –

- Claro – Max – si se la respuesta te la diré.

- Bueno…  - Ray estaba además de rojo estaba nervioso – veras…   yo…  quiero saber si…  ella…  tiene…

- Novio o algo similar? – Max termino la pregunta y Ray asintió con la cabeza – pues no, aun que es una chica muy hermosa, simpática y gran beyblader, ella nunca a tenido un novio, dice que nunca a encontrado a alguien que le agrade lo suficiente y tenga ese algo especial que ella busca, cosas de chicas, tú sabes.

- Eh, claro – Ray.

- Ya volví – Mariah con una gran sonrisa (y esta vez si traía las toallas XD) – me extrañaron? 

- Si..O.o  o//////o  – Ray al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso al instante muy y en extremo rojo. 

- Jajaja J  que tierno – dijo Mariah mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Ray – bueno chico lindo aquí tienes tus toallas, y la Sra. Alicia me dijo que te bañaras de inmediato, escuchaste?

- S-s-ssi... - Ray totalmente rojo – gracias, lo haré enseguida.

- Iré a prender el calefón para que te bañes – Mariah dijo esto y salió de la habitación, Ray la quedo mirando embobado.

- Oye amigo eres todo un galán – Max

- Porque lo dices? – Ray aun rojo.

- Porque ella a nadie llama _chico lindo – Max, lo decía mientras codeaba a Ray – además no llevas ni un día aquí y ya te esta haciendo cariño, que suerte tienes viejo._

- No molestes – Ray salió de su habitación con las toallas y se fue al baño.

- YA RAY PUEDES BAÑARTE – se escuchaba a Mariah desde algún lugar de la casa.

- GRACIAS – decía Ray a la vez que entraba en el baño. Después de ducharse Ray se dirigía a su cuarto con solo una toalla sujetada en la cadera y otra en su cuello – que bien me siento, esa ducha con agua caliente era lo que necesitaba.

- Oye Ray quería… avisarte…     que…   - decía Mariah al momento de llegar junto a Ray. Mariah al darse cuenta que Ray solo llevaba una toalla lo queda mirando, de pies a cabeza, bastante sonrojada.

- Que pasa Mariah? – Ray – venias a decirme algo, verdad?

- Es-este…    s-si… - Mariah seguía algo nerviosa 

- Ven acompáñame a mi cuarto – Ray sonriendo – y ahí me dices, porque acá me esta dando frío.

- Bueno – Mariah siguió a Ray hasta su cuarto. Al llegar al cuarto Ray se comenzó a secar el pelo y Mariah solo lo miraba mientras él lo hacia, estaba allí parada mirando embobada cada movimiento de él.

- Oye Mariah – Ray

- Eh! Si! – decía Mariah algo exaltada

- Que querías decirme? – Ray

- Ah? Yo? o//o – Mariah

- Jajaja XD – Ray – si tú 

- Ay! Si disculpa o/////o – Mariah sonrojada

- Y que era? – Ray

- La Sra. Alicia dijo que la once ya esta lista (once: comida que se sirve entre las 17ºº y 20ºº hrs.) – decía Mariah – y que te vistieras luego para ir a comer

- Ah gracias por decirme – Ray, ya había terminado de secarse el pelo y de hacerse esa cola que tiene, ahora estaba buscando ropa para ponerse – terminare de vestirme y voy, ya?

- Bueno – Mariah se iba saliendo del cuarto 

- Oye Mariah – Ray (aun seguía solo con la toalla)

- Si? – Mariah se volteo para ver a Ray, en ese instante calló un rayo y con él sonó un fuerte trueno – AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Escuche un grito, que paso? – Max llegaba a la pieza de Ray y allí vio a Mariah abrazada a un semi-desnudo y muy sorprendido Ray – vaya no quería interrumpir

- Ah? o//o – Ray – que pasa Mariah?

- Es que le tengo terror a los truenos y los rayos – decía una muy nervosa Mariah que aun no soltaba a Ray

- Ya calmate Mariah no fue para tanto – decía Ray mientras la abrazaba y hacía cariño para que se calmara

- No sacas nada con decirle eso Ray – Max – ella le tiene terror a las tormentas, siempre que hay una se va a dormir con la Sra. Alicia, jejeje J

- Claro lo dices porque a ti no te dan miedo – decía Mariah un poco más calmada, pero aun abrazada a Ray – las tormentas Max

- Claro que no – Max – a mi me encantan, y es una lastima que tengas que ir a trabajar hoy en la noche

- Que? – Ray – debes trabajar hoy en la noche?

- Si – Mariah (que aun no se soltaba) – debo ir a trabajar al pub, ya te había contado que soy mesera Ray

- Si – Ray (aun abrazándola XD) – pero no sabía que trabajabas hoy

- Por lastima si – Mariah – estaré toda la noche nerviosa ya que tengo pésima suerte justo hoy tenia que ser noche de tormenta

- Si quieres te acompaño – Ray con una gran sonrisa – además necesito conseguir un trabajo, aprovechare de ver si me dan alguno

- Muchas gracias Ray – Mariah lo abrazo aun más fuerte por la alegría que sentía – entonces hoy serás mi compañero de trabajo

- Genial chicos que se hayan puesto de acuerdo – Max – pero alguna vez se van a soltar? XD

- Ay! Disculpa – Mariah se soltó de Ray muy sonrojada al igual que él

- No descuida – Ray muy sonrojado – solo fue por el susto, no hay nada de que lamentarse

- ¬_¬ seguro te lamentarías Ray – Max miraba a Ray con una gran sonrisa

- o/////o  ya no molestes y  - Ray – pueden salir para terminar de vestirme?

- Jajaja Claro – Max saliendo de la pieza con Mariah – te vemos luego

- Si bien – Ray, cerro la puerta y se vistió con un pantalón de tela negro, zapatillas negras con rojo, una polera blanca encima de ella un sweater negro con cuello. 

Ray salió de la habitación y se fue al comedor: Durante la once comieron, se rieron, contaron anécdotas, todo fue grandioso para Ray, hace mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto y con tantas ganas, pero la once termino y Mariah se fue a bañar para vestirse he irse después al trabajo. Ray conversaba animadamente con Max en la sala de estar mientras jugaban cartas, la Sra. Alicia se había ido a acostar ya que hacía frío y con la edad de ella era mejor dormirse temprano con un rico chocolate caliente y galletas (eso me recuerda a varias maniacas de las galletas XD).

- oye Max y tú trabajas? – Ray

- si – Max – es el mejor trabajo de todos

- y cual es? –

- trabajo en una tienda de video-juegos –

- genial –

- si viejo, y tengo un compañero de trabajo que esta algo loco –

- porque lo dices? –

- esta loco porque es el campeón regional de beyblade –

- a si? –

- si, es muy bueno pero se le suben los humos a la cabeza –

- y que tiene ese chico de especial que es tan bueno? –

- tiene un Dragoon –

- una bestia bit? –

- si, pero yo también y se llama Draciel –

- genial por que yo…  - Ray fue interrumpido por la voz de Mariah

- ya estoy lista Ray – Mariah dijo esto entrando a la sala de estar, Ray quedo en estado de shock al ver a Mariah, ésta vestía una minifalda negra, una blusa roja, zapatos negros y una humita en el cuello de la blusa, llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola con una cinta rosada – vamos?

-  E-e-e-eh-ehh…   - Ray aun estaba en shock mirando a Mariah

- vamos Ray – dijo Mariah muy alegre mientras tomaba a Ray de la mano y lo llevaba a la puerta de la casa – nos vemos mañana Max

- si nos vemos – Max solo miraba la escena muy sonriente, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Mariah vestida así – antes de irte saca a Ray de su estado de shock, jajajajaja XD

- bueno – Mariah sonreía mientras se colocaba su chaqueta (era una de esas chaquetas largas que llegan hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla era de color negro) – vamos Ray despierta, se que estas emocionado por ir a trabajar (esta chica no entiende nada V_VU)

- eh? – Ray recién despertando – s-si claro, disculpa. Ray se puso su chaqueta (era de color negro y larga al igual que la de Mariah) y tomo un paraguas para la lluvia (obvio, no?)

- bien vamos – Mariah – debemos tomar una micro (micro: es un tipo de locomoción, es como un bus pero menos cómodo) para llegar al pub

- de acuerdo – Ray, abrió la puerta y dejo que saliera Mariah y después él (como todo buen caballero). Caminaron hasta un paradero y esperaron la micro (una acotación solo llevaban un paraguas a si que Mariah iba muy juntita a Ray, mas precisamente iba tomada de su brazo). Llego la micro y se subieron, conversaron todo el camino hasta que se bajaron en un lugar llamado Suecia (Suecia: es un lugar en santiago que esta lleno de pub y restorán, uno se la pasa muy bien allí se los recomiendo si llegan a ir a santiago). Luego siguieron caminando hasta llegar al  **_Inframundo _**un pub que parecía la caverna del diablo, entaron y Mariah llevo a Ray a hablar con el dueño del lugar, allí conversaron hasta que Ray quedo trabajando como mesero, salieron de la oficina del dueño y se fueron a los vestidores.

- No es genial Ray – Mariah muy animada – quedaste trabajando de inmediato

- Si – Ray, que se comenzaba a cambiar el sweater y la polera por la camisa roja y la humita – gracias Mariah por ayudarme

- De nada Ray – Mariah que iba saliendo del vestidor – solo apresúrate y ve al bar para que te pasen una bandeja, un lápiz y papel.

- Ok – Ray se apresuro y se fue a trabajar.

Trabajaron durante toda la noche hasta las 7ºº AM. Al terminar se fueron a tomar la micro, durante todo el camino Ray se fue durmiendo apoyado en el hombro de Mariah.

-  J tuvo un día muy agitado – Mariah miraba a Ray mientras acariciaba su rostro – desde que llego a la pensión no paro hasta ahora // porque actúo de esta manera con él? Nunca había sido así con nadie, y mucho menos con alguien que recién vengo conociendo…     pero él tiene algo muy especial que hace que yo actúe así…   no se que es pero me siento bien cuando estoy con él \\ "Ray despierta ya vamos a llegar…   Ray abre los ojos". Susurraba mientras que movía suavemente a Ray para despertarlo.

-  "5 minutos más…   " – Ray aun dormía, pero con la insistencia de Mariah se fue despertando – ah? (Ray con cara de sueño) disculpa Mariah por haberme dormido, te deje sola todo el camino, debiste aburrirte

- no te preocupes – Mariah lo miraba con una linda sonrisa – estoy acostumbrada a hacer este viaje sola, además es lógico que estés cansado, no has parado en todo el día

- aquí debemos bajar? – Ray

- si – Mariah. Se bajaron de la micro y se fueron caminando hasta la pensión (aun no paraba la tormenta, y no había mucha luz, solo las de los foco de la calle). Al llegar allí se sacaron sus chaquetas, Ray dejo el paraguas en el colgador junto a las chaquetas y se fueron a sus recamaras. Pero Mariah aun tenía miedo por la tormenta. Al llegar a la pieza de Mariah…

- Ray no se si te moleste – Mariah decía algo nerviosa – pero te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro – Ray mirándola con una sonrisa – el que quieras

- Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma? – Mariah aun nerviosa

- Lo dices por los truenos? – Ray la miraba con una expresión muy tierna y de comprensión

- Si – Mariah aun avergonzada por lo que le estaba pidiendo a Ray

- Bueno – Ray abriendo la puerta de la pieza de Mariah y haciendo una reverencia – después de usted madame

- J jeje – Mariah entraba a si cuarto seguida de Ray, él se tapo los ojos para que Mariah se cambiara de ropa y se pusiera pijama. Después ella se acostó y Ray se acostó al lado de ella para hacerle compañía mientras se dormía.

- Muchas gracias Ray – Mariah decía casi quedándose dormida – "quédate hasta…    que…   me…  duerma…."

- "De nada" – Ray también se estaba quedando dormido sin querer (eso no se lo cree ni él mismo XD) – "no…  te…  preocupes…  "

- "…  gracias…   eres…   muy…  tierno….  Conmigo… " – dijo Mariah antes de dormirse. Ray también se quedo dormido junto a ella.

Eran las 16:24 del día domingo cuando Max fue a despertar a Mariah para que le ayudara con una tarea…

Max toco la puerta – permiso Mariah, estas despierta…   O.o – cual fue su nueva sorpresa al ver a  Ray dormido al lado de Mariah y esta abrazándolo – jejejeje XD...  parece que tenemos un par de tortolitos...   jejeje XD, mejor los dejo solos. Max se fue de la pieza de Mariah. Unas 2 horas más tarde Mariah comenzó a despertar.

- mmm…  - Mariah recién despertando – que bien dormí - Mariah en ese momento se da cuenta que esta abrazando a Ray que duerme junto a ella – Ray que haces durmiendo acá? – pregunta calmadamente

- mmm…  - Ray despertando – que? Donde estoy?

- Que estas haciendo acá? – Mariah lo miraba de una manera muy chistosa, le hacia gracia la cara de Ray 

- Donde estoy? – Ray aun no tenia ni idea donde se encontraba, tenia los ojos casi cerrados

- Si abres los ojos te darás cuenta que estas en mi cuarto y que dormiste conmigo Ray – Mariah sonriendo

- QUE??? – Ray no creía lo que Mariah le decía hasta que abrió bien los ojos y miro para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Mariah y ella estaba mirándolo con mucha gracia – disculpa Mariah no quise incomodarte…   que rayos digo! Realmente no fue mi intención lo que pasa es que… 

- Es que tenías demasiado sueño y te quedaste dormido mientras me acompañabas – dijo Mariah ya que le había tapado los labios a Ray con uno de sus dedos – no te preocupes, no paso nada y además…

- Además que? – Ray que no entendía pero ya se había calmado

- Que gracias a ti dormí muy bien – dijo Mariah con una gran sonrisa. Luego Mariah se levanto de la cama u le dio un pequeño y corto beso a Ray en la mejilla – gracias. Después ella se fue a cambiar de ropa. 

- De…  nada…  - Ray la quedo mirando mientras ella salía de la habitación. Ray aun no creía que había dormido con ella, pero luego se levanto y se fue a su cuarto, allí se vistió y después se fue al comedor donde se encontró a Max charlando con otro chico de su misma edad.

- Hola Ray – Max – dormiste bien?

- Em…  si – Ray – quien es él?

- Ah disculpa por no presentarlos – Max

- A mi no me interesa conocerlo - ¿?

- Jejeje no le hagas caso Ray – Max – Johny es siempre así de simpático con todos.

- Ah así que tú eres Johny – Ray estiro la mano – hola mi nombre es Raymon pero puedes decirme Ray, mucho gusto

- El gusto será tuyo porque mío no lo es – Johny miro la mano de Ray y luego se fue – adiós

- O.O  así de simpático es con todos? – Ray

- Em…   generalmente si – Max – pero eso no es lo importante ahora

- Y entonces que es lo importante? – Ray

- Lo importante es saber…   - Max

- Saber que? – Ray

- Que hacías durmiendo con Mariah hace un rato?  XD – Max

- O.o  e-e-eh-eh-ehh…   - Ray totalmente rojo y muy nervioso, en eso…

- Solo se quedo dormido allí, además me ayudo a dormir sin tener miedo Max – Mariah

- Jajajjajaja – Max

- De que te ríes? – Mariah

- Es que esperaba que respondiera Ray ves que esta totalmente rojo jajajaa XD – decía entre risas Max XD

- Jajaja  no lo molestes – Mariah le hacia gracia la expresión de Ray – no vez que esta nervioso?

- Si lo veo por eso me rió jajaja – Max – jajajajajajaja XDD

- Jaja  que malo jaja – Mariah se acerco a Ray – Ray despierta…   tierra llamando a Ray…    atención Ray. Mariah pasaba su mano frente a los ojos de Ray, pero éste no reaccionaba

- Jajajaaja vamos viejo baja de tu nube – Max le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ray y con eso reacciono

- Hey! Porque me pegas Max? – Ray

- Porque no querías bajar de tu nube viejo – Max – tómalo como un favor jajaja

- Uf! Bueno, ya que – Ray resignado – tengo hambre, hay algo de comer?

- Jajaja parece que la ida al cielo da hambre jajaja – Max – claro que si, aquí lo que nunca falta es comida, vamos a comer algo

Después de eso estuvieron comiendo, riendo bastante y a Max le encantaba recordarle a Ray que lo había pillado en la cama de Mariah, porque con eso se ponía muy nervioso y rojo, esto le daba risa a Max y a Mariah. Luego de comer, de conocer la casa y ayudar a Max a hacer su tarea, el trío de de amigos se fueron a jugar cartas a la pieza de Max. Allí mientras conversaban salio el tema de donde estudiaría Ray.

- eso te quería preguntar Ray – Max – donde piensas estudiar?

- realmente no lo se – Ray mientras sacaba una carta y jugaba – quería ver eso mañana

- y porque no mejor estudias en el mismo que nosotros? – Mariah terminando su jugada 

- si viejo no es mala idea – Max – además así podrás conocer al chico que te dije

- te refieres al campeón regional? – Ray

- si – Max  que sacaba una carta – a Tyson, es algo tonto pero te caerá muy bien

-  le hablaste de Tyson? – Mariah movía algunas de sus cartas en la mano – ese tipo no merece ser el campeón regional

- porque lo dices Mariah? – Max que terminaba su turno – tú sabes que él es bueno jugando beyblade, además con la ayuda de su bestia bit Dragoon a logrado ganar muchas batallas

- entonces debe ser muy bueno – Ray movía sus cartas y terminaba su turno – como dice Max

- él solo gana gracias a su bestia bit – Mariah que comenzaba su turno y comenzaba a bajar sus cartas – sin ella es un pésimo beyluchador, da lastima sin Dragoon

- eso es verdad? – Ray

- ^^U jeje  por lastima es verdad – Max – sin Dragoon, Tyson no ganaría ninguna batalla, pero donde nadie le ha logrado ganar es el campeón

- ya veo – Ray – y hay muchos beyluchadores acá en Santiago?

- Si, pero son raros los que son buenos – Max  que recién comenzaba su turno – muchos solo juegan por diversión y no compiten

- Y tú Ray – Mariah que aun movía sus cartas en la mano – tienes un beyblade?

- Si – Ray – tengo uno y se llama Driger

- Le pusiste nombre a tu blade? – Max que terminaba su turno botando una carta

- Si – Ray quien sacaba una carta 

- Y porque? – Mariah

- Porque quise // aun no quiero que sepan que tengo una bestia bit \\ - Ray terminaba su turno – además se escucha bien

- Chicos ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir – dijo la Sra. Alicia que iba pasando por el pasillo hacia su pieza – buenas noches 

- Buenas noches señora – los tres al mismo tiempo

- Que tierno – dijo Mariah a la vez que comenzaba a bajar cartas a la mesa y con una gran sonrisa – gane chicos, me deben una barra de chocolate cada uno.

- Me rindo – Max dejando las cartas en la mesa – trabajo en una tienda donde venden juegos y jamás le he podido ganar una partida a Mariah, bueno mejor cada quien a dormir, mañana va a ser un día bastante loco

- No se porque lo dices pero bueno – Ray dejaba las cartas en la mesa y salía de la pieza de Max junto con Mariah – buenas noches Max

- Buenas noches Ray – Max luego puso una cara picara – esta vez no te vayas a equivocar de cama Ray

- O//o  - Ray se sonrojo de inmediato – gracioso, nos vemos

- Buenas noches Max – Mariah salía de la pieza delante de Ray – y no hagas comentario

- Bueno – Max – XD buenas noches. Max se cambio de ropa y se acostó

Frente a la habitación de Mariah – buenas noches Mariah – Ray se despedía para irse a su habitación.

- buenas noches Ray – Mariah se acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla – que duermas bien chico lindo. Luego se entro a su habitación, Ray se quedo ahí parado tocándose la mejilla, sonrió un poco y se fue a su cuarto.

- mañana será un día largo – después de decir esto Ray se acostó a dormir.

Continuara…

¿Quiénes estarán en la nueva escuela de Ray? ¿Tyson será tan bueno como dice Max? ¿Seguiré partiendo siempre con fics largos? ¿Por qué será que siempre parto con Ray y Mariah? (es algo obvio, no? ¬¬)

Bueno ojala les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi segundo fic, por favor dejen reviews para saber su opiniones y recomendaciones para el fic. Por su atención muchas gracias XDD

Próximamente **_"Una escuela de locos"_**

Este fic va dedicado a Bra, Alexia Aikawa y a mi linda Ryoko


	2. planilla de personajes

Nombre: |Vive en: |Vive con: |Paga sus cosas o trabaja en: | | |Ray |pension |Max, Mariah, Nicoyasha y|un pub | | | |Johny | | |Mariah |pension |Max, Ray, Nicoyasha y |un pub | | | |Johny | | |Max |pension |Mariah, Ray, Nicoyasha y|centro de videojuegos | | | |Johny | | |Johny |pension |Mariah, Ray, Nicoyasha y|recibe dinero | | | |Max | | |Kai |departamento |solo |recibe dinero | |Tala |departamento |solo |cyber-café | |Oliver |departamento |Enrique y Claudia |recibe dinero | |Enrique |departamento |Oliver y Claudia |recibe dinero | |Robert |casa |solo |recibe dinero | |Lee |casa |Gary y Kevin |mesero en un | | | | |restorant | |Gary |casa |Lee y Kevin |empaquetador de | | | | |supermercado | |Kevin |casa |Lee y Gary |reponedor en un | | | | |supermercado | |Tyson |pension |Kenny, Bra y Alexia |centro de videojuegos | |Kenny |pension |Tyson, Bra y Alexia |cyber-café | |Alexia |pension |Bra, Tyson y Kenny |cyber-café | |Bra |pension |Alexia, Tyson y Kenny |cyber-café | |Ana |mansion |con sus mayordomos |recibe dinero | |Ishitara | | | | |Anna |pension |Hikari, Hikaru y Kitty |barwoman | |Kayama | | | | |Claudia |departamento |Enrique y Oliver |centro de videojuegos | |Hikari |pension |Ana, Hikaru y Kitty |dj en una discoteca | |Hikaru |pension |Ana, Hikari y Kitty |mesera en un | | | | |restorant | |Kitty |pension |Ana, Hikaru y Hikari |mesera en un | | | | |restorant | |Kyoko |departamento |sola |recibe dinero | |Marina |departamento |padrastro y madre |vive con sus padres | |Nathan |departamento |con un mayordomo |recibe dinero | |Nicoyasha |pension |Ray, Mariah, Max y |recibe dinero | | | |Johny | | |Tania |departamento |Tavo |centro de videojuegos | |Tavo |departamento |Tania |es tutor de historia | |Pyro |departamento |con un mayordomo |recibe dinero | 


	3. Una escula de locos

Una escuela de locos  
  
Ray despierta - decía la Sra. Alicia mientras movía a Ray de un lado a otro - vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases niño. este niño no quiere despertar, veré que hacer. La Sra. Alicia se fue a la cocina donde estaban Max y Mariah tomando desayuno y Johny ya estaba lavando los platos de su desayuno.  
  
buenos dias Sra. Alicia - dijieron Mariah, Max y Johny al mismo tiempo  
  
buenos dias chicos - Sra. Alicia - alguien me podria hacer el favor de ir a despertar a Ray, ese chico no quiere dejar la cama por nada del mundo.  
  
Yo voy - Max dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
Muchas gracias Max - Sra. Alicia. Max salio de la cocina y fue a la habitación de Ray, al entrar se acerco a el y le susurro al oido  
  
"Ray si te levantas Mariah te dara un gran beso" - Max se separo de Ray y este se levanto inmediatamente entre las risas de Max  
  
que?... cuando?... donde?... - Ray se habia despertado y tenia una cara entre sueño y no tener ni idea donde esta parado - que Mariah que?  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJEJEJEJEJE XDDD - Max se revolcaba de la risa.  
  
De que te ries Max? - Ray que se habia levantado de su cama y estaba sacando ropa para vestirse  
  
Jajajajejeje XD es jaja que jeje - Max aun no podia para de reirse - para despertarte te dije que Mariah te daria un beso y te paraste de inmediato JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
O//////o - Ray no podia estar mas rojo de la vergüenza, ahora Max tenia mas cosas con las cuales molestarlo - ya no te rias Max. Ray salio de la pieza y entro al baño. Max aun no paraba de reirse.  
  
Toc. Toc. sono la puerta del baño  
  
quien es - Ray preguntaba desde la ducha  
  
soy Mariah puedo pasar? - Mariah - necesito lavarme los dientes Ray  
  
O//o cl... cla. claro. - Ray estaba muy nervioso  
  
Que dijiste? - Mariah  
  
Claro - Ray - puedes pasar  
  
Gracias - Mariah entro al baño y vio que Ray se estaba duchando - Ray iras a la escuela verdad?  
  
Si, porque lo preguntas? -  
  
Porque si vas a ir deberias apurarte -  
  
De acuerdo me apresurare - Ray corto el paso del agua - Mariah me podrias pasar la toalla?  
  
Bueno - Mariah tomo la toalla y se acerco a la ducha - toma Ray  
  
Gracias - Ray tomo la toalla, desde adentro de la ducha, y comenzo a secarse con ella, luego se la puso alrededor de la cintura y salio de la ducha (con Mariah aun en el baño). Mariah termino de lavarse los dientes y se dio vuelta para salir del baño.  
  
Ah! Se me habia olvidado - Mariah se dio vuelta para ver a Ray, se acerco a él (Ray estaba muy nervioso, ya que esta era la segunda vez que Mariah y él estaban en esa situación). Mariah se acerco mucho más a él y lo beso en la mejilla - buenos días chico lindo, como amaneciste?  
  
Bi.. bien, gracias y tú? - Ray estaba congelado  
  
Muy bien - decia Mariah con una gran sonrisa - ahora te dejo para que te vistas chico lindo, nos vemos, te espero en la cocina. Mariah salio del baño y cerro la puerta.  
  
Esa chica me tiene loco - Ray estaba aun congelado. Después de un rato Ray salio del baño vestido con su tipica cola y la cinta de la cabeza con el símbolo del ying - yang, una polera china roja manga corta, (hacia mas o menos 27ºC) un short negro que le llegaba hasta un poco mas a bajo de la rodilla, una venda en la rodilla (tenia una lesión), calcetines cortos blancos y zapatillas con caña de color negro. Ray se fue a su pieza a buscar su mochila - mejor llevo a Driger fuera del blade, no quiero beybatallar con él aun - termino de hechar unas cosas a su mochila y se fue a la cocina, allí Mariah le tenia servido un plato de cereal con leche, jugo y pan con mermelada.  
  
Tu desayuno esta servido Ray - decia Mariah (ella estaba vestida con unos pescadores color celeste agua, una polera china color verde claro, zapatillas blancas con caña) mientras secaba y ordenaba unos platos - come rápido, o sino llegaremos tarde.  
  
Si viejo - Max (estaba vestido con un short amarillo, polera azul manga corta, zapatillas verdes y calcetines blancos) llegaba a la cocina - apurate para poder llegar a presentarte a Tyson y a los demas, te caeran bien.  
  
Genial - Ray comio rápido, pero sin dejar de lado sus modales. Cuando termino se levanto y lavo sus platos sucios. Luego se acerco a Mariah y le dio un beso en la mejilla - muchas gracias por el desayuno Mariah.  
  
O//O de nada - Mariah estaba muy roja.  
  
Quieren apuarse - Max - después tendran tiempo de andar besandose. Max salio corriendo con su mochila.  
  
OYE!!!!!!! - gritaron Mariah y Ray al momento de salir persiguiendo a Max hasta el paradero de la micro.  
  
Al subir a la micro (como estaban cerca del terminal) se pudieron sentar,  
Max y Ray estaban en la parte trasera de la micro y Mariah estaba en uno  
de los primeros asientos. Luego de un rato Mariah le cedió su asiento a  
una señora que llevaba una guagua (bebe, recien nacido, etc.) en los  
brazos, Mariah se fue para atrás a donde estaban Ray y Max conversando.  
  
asi que te quedaste sin asiento - Max  
  
si, pero no importa - Mariah  
  
pero el viaje es algo largo - Max  
  
de cuanto? - Ray  
  
de mas o menos 2 horas - Max  
  
en ese caso sientate Mariah - Ray se comenzaba a levantar pero Mariah lo detuvo  
  
no te preocupes - Mariah - quedate tú sentado, yo estoy bien  
  
bueno - Ray se volvio a sentar  
  
se me ocurrió una idea :D - Max  
  
cual? ¬¬ - Ray  
  
que Mariah se siente e tus piernas Ray - Max :D - así nos iríamos todos sentados, que les parece?  
  
Eehhhh.. :S - Ray no sabia que decir  
  
Si es buena idea - Mariah muy sonriente - claro siempre y cuando a Ray no le moleste  
  
N-no. eh. no me molesta - Ray  
  
Genial - Max - bien pasa Mariah. Max se levanto y Mariah paso y se sentó, de lado, en las piernas de Ray, ella paso un brazo por el cuello de Ray abrazándolo  
  
Gracias Ray - Mariah - en serio no te molesta?  
  
N-n-no, no me molesta, en serio - decía Ray con una sonrisa  
  
Que bueno - Mariah  
  
Se nota que eres tímido Ray - Max  
  
Porque lo dices? - Ray  
  
Porque tienes las manos bien apartadas de ella :D // voy a insistir hasta que parezcan novios jeje esto sera divertido \\ - Max  
  
Si, Ray es tímido - Mariah con la mano que tenia libre se la paso por la mejilla a Ray - pero tambien es muy lindo  
  
Pero que sea lindo no le quita lo tímido jejeje - Max  
  
Yo no soy tímido - Ray  
  
Ah, no? - Max - demuéstralo y abraza a Mariah  
  
Bueno - Ray pasó ambas manos por la cintura de Mariah abrazándola. Mariah se sonrojo un poco al sentir las manos de Ray rodearla, pero lo disimulo muy bien. Max por su parte sonreía mucho ya que de apoco lograba su cometido. Paso el tiempo, llevaban viajando mas o menos una hora y media cuando Max se percato de que Mariah dormia apoyada en el hombro de Ray y éste le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro a ella.  
  
Te gusta, verdad Ray? - Max  
  
Ah? - Ray  
  
Te gusta Mariah? - Max  
  
O//o - Ray se sonrojo de inmediato - bueno. este. veras.  
  
Si? - Max solo sonreía disimuladamente  
  
"si" - Ray con la mirada en el suelo  
  
de que te avergüenzas? - Max  
  
ah? - Ray levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Max  
  
de que te avergüenzas? - Max - de que te guste Mariah? O de que me haya dado cuenta?  
  
No lo se - confeso Ray  
  
Nada mas te gusta o sientes algo más por ella? - Max  
  
Tal vez - Ray  
  
Bueno no te voy a tapar en preguntas amigo - Max con una sonrisa amigable - solo queria saber  
  
Porque te causa curiosidad eso? - Ray  
  
No es eso - Max - es el hecho de que Mariah deje que la trates así, ella nunca a dejado que alguien se le acerque tanto, y tú solo llevas 3 días acá y ella deja que la trates como si fuera tú novia, para mi ver eso es extraño  
  
Ah ya veo - Ray, que inconscientemente volvia a acariciar la mejilla de Mariah con su mano - eso quiere decir que para todos los demás ella es una chica difícil?  
  
Claro que lo es viejo - Max - y de las más difíciles  
  
Me lo dices y no lo creo - Ray - es difícil creer que alguien tan linda y simpatica como Mariah sea de ese tipo de chicas, y más aun pensando en como me deja ser con ella  
  
En eso aciertas mucho Ray - Max - oye ya estamos cerca, por favor despiertala  
  
Bueno - Ray comenzo a moverla despacio por el hombro - Mariah despierta ya vamos a llegar  
  
Mmmm. otro ratito más - Mariah entre dormida y despierta  
  
"jajajaja" ya despierta dormilona - Ray  
  
mmm "bueno" - Mariah se desperto completamente - donde estamos Max?  
  
Estamos en San Antonio - Max  
  
Aun falta - Mariah con cara de amurrada - me ubieran dejado dormir otro rato  
  
Claro como estabas tan cómoda en Ray - decia Max de manera sarcastica  
  
Ya no molestes Max - Mariah se volvio a apoyar en el hombro de Ray, pero esta vez ella escondia su rostro en el cuello de Ray  
  
Te vas a volver a dormir? - Max  
  
No - Mariah que aun estaba en la misma posición  
  
Hola Max - ¿?  
  
Ah? - Max se dio vuelta y vio a la persona que lo saludaba alegremente - hola Claudia (pelo castaño claro, lo lleva un una cola alta y siempre se le caen mechitas, sus ojos son castaños también y tiene la piel blanca, con mejillas rosadas. un poleron verde addidas ( si ese que todas ocupan, el de las rayitas azul), un jeans blanco con celeste y unas zapatillas de skate azules. ) que tal?  
  
Bien - Claudia - oye quien es él que esta con Mariah? Es su novio?  
  
XD jejeje - Max - no, es un amigo y compañero de pension, se llama Raymond, pero le puedes decir Ray  
  
Hola Ray - Claudia  
  
Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte - Ray  
  
El gusto es mio - Claudia - oye Mariah esta durmiendo?  
  
No, solo esta aburrida - Ray - // para que me esta besando el cuello. me da cosquillas. para que juega así conmigo? Hablare después con ella \\ nada mas que aburrida  
  
Si es que la despertamos muy pronto y se molesto jeje - Max  
  
Ah - Claudia - bueno mejor se paran porque ya llegamos  
  
Ok - Max - vamos chicos. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se bajaron de la micro. Iban caminando hacia la escuela, Ray se iba quedando deliberadamente atrás para hablar con Mariah  
  
"porque me besabas el cuello Mariah?" - Ray  
  
"no te gusto?" -  
  
"no, no es eso" -  
  
"entonces, que es?" -  
  
"es extraño que alguien a quien recién conoces te bese el cuello, al menos para mi" -  
  
"te molesto?" -  
  
"no, no me molesto, tengo que confesarte que me gusto, me daba cosquillas" -  
  
"te daba cosquillas?" -  
  
"si, pero porque lo hacias?" -  
  
"me creerias si te digo que fue un impulso?" -  
  
"solo si tú me crees que esto es un impulso" - Ray abrazo por la espalda a Mariah y la comenzo a besar en el cuello muy suavemente, estuvo un rato así hasta que Mariah se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él.  
  
"realmente eso fue un impulso?" -  
  
mmmmm.. -  
  
vamos dime la verdad -  
  
no, no fue un impulso, queria hacerlo -  
  
porque? - Mariah abrazo a Ray del cuello  
  
a ver. - Ray se acerco al oido de Mariah - "porque te queria devolver el favor"  
  
"solo por eso?" -  
  
"no" -  
  
"entonces dime la verdadera razón" -  
  
"bueno, eres una chica muy linda" -  
  
"no pensé que tú eras igual a los demás Ray" - Mariah se solto del cuello de Ray, pero éste no la solto a ella - "suéltame Ray". Mariah tenía cara de angustia  
  
"además de que eres una chica muy linda, eres muy tierna, esforzada y muy buena amiga, al menos conmigo y yo eso lo valoro mucho, también hay otras razones pero no te las puedo decir aun"  
  
"porque, porque son las mismas que tienen los demás?" - Mariah aun tenia esa cara de angustia, incluso estaba sollozando  
  
"no, yo no soy igual a los demás, yo solo sigo lo que mi corazón me indica" - Ray le secaba una lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Mariah  
  
"entonces porque actuas como todos lo hacen conmigo" - Mariah se aguantaba de llorar - "casi todos intentan abrazarme, besarme, salir conmigo, derrotarme en una beybatalla, a nadie le importa lo que yo siento". Mariah no aguanto más y comenzo a llorar, Ray la acerco a su pecho y la acariciaba para que se tranquilizara  
  
"ya Mariah no llores, lo que te digo es verdad, yo soy distinto al resto, como te lo compruebo?" -  
  
"simple, dime cuales son esas otras razones" - Mariah aun lloraba en el pecho de Ray  
  
// rayos, como le digo que me gusta. no! Imbecil ella no te gusta. no? . no! A ella la amas idiota, acaso no te das cuenta?... no, no sabia que sentia algo tan fuerte por ella. y como explicarias que porque la vez llorar te dan ganas de llorar a ti? Y se te rompe el corazón verla así... si. la amo. se lo digo o no?... si no se lo dices te va a odiar!!! (las letras en cursiva son la conciencia de Ray)... buena razón. bien, se lo diré \\ veras Mariah la razón por la cual hice eso fue porque. yo.  
yo.  
  
"que? Solo querias darte un gusto?" - Mariah aun lloraba  
  
no, no es eso. yo. // vamos idiota díselo de una buena vez!!!!! \\ yo. te. "amo" -  
  
que? - Mariah con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro lo miro a los ojos  
  
eso, yo hice lo que hice porque te amo Mariah - Ray estaba más que rojo, (estaba peor que un tomate XD) - y no pude aguantar las ganas de hacerlo, se podria decir que fue un impulso del corazón, perdona si con eso te hice sentir mal, yo no soy igual al resto, porque yo no hago las cosas por hacerlas. - Mariah puso un dedo en los labios de Ray  
  
lo se, gracias por aclararme todo Ray - Mariah ya dejaba de llorar - realmente eres distinto al resto  
  
gracias - Ray puso ambas manos en el rostro de Mariah y limpio todas las lagrimas que ella tenia - bueno ahora ya no tengo nada que ocultarte verdad?  
  
"creo que no" - Mariah volvio a abrazar a Ray del cuello y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él - "sabes Ray, sinceramente yo no se si te amo"  
  
"ya veo" - Ray apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Mariah y la abrazo por cintura  
  
"pero si se que te quiero mucho Ray. no entiendo porque, solo llevo 3 días de conocerte y siento como si te conociera de toda la vida, tú también eres muy lindo y tierno conmigo Ray, yo creo que eso es lo que me gusta de ti, además que eres espontáneo y verdadero"  
  
"bueno al menos es algo" -  
  
"si. Ray?" -  
  
"si?" -  
  
"te gustaria ser mi amigo con ventaja?, al menos hasta que aclare bien mis sentimientos" -  
  
"que es eso?" -  
  
"es un amigo con el cual se pueden hacer cosas que solo hacen los novios, solo que nunca salen del titulo de amigos" -  
  
"o sea?" -  
  
"pueden estar como estamos ahora, pueden andar de la mano, acariciarse mutuamente, incluso besarse" -  
  
"y cual es la diferencia con ser novios?" -  
  
" la diferencia es que nunca sobrepasan ese limite, además tienes más libertad y no te sientes atado a nadie, y con eso no estoy diciendo que no me gustaria estar atada a ti, es solo que quiero estar bien segura de la decisión que tomaré, estas de acuerdo o no Ray?" -  
  
"te entiendo Mariah, y si estoy de acuerdo, seremos amigos con ventaja, aunque el titulo es muy largo, no lo crees?" -  
  
"ahora que lo dices, si es algo largo, entonces solo diremos que somos amigos, buenos amigos" -  
  
"bueno" - Ray se separo un poco de Mariah - "mejor nos vamos rápido, Max y Claudia ya nos llevan mucha ventaja"  
  
si ( - Mariah le sonrio a Ray. Ray se acerco a Mariah y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios  
  
vamos ( - Ray le tomo la mano y comenzo a caminar. Mariah solo se fue con él.  
  
// es demasiado lindo y tierno. que hago?... le dare tiempo a esto \\ bien - Mariah  
  
OIGAN CHICOS APURENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaba Max desde unas cuadras más adelante  
  
YA VAMOS!!! - respondio Ray y comenzo a correr con Mariah tomada de su mano.  
  
Al llegar a la escuela Mariah llevo a Ray con el director para que se  
inscribiera en el colegio. Al llegar a la oficina.  
  
permiso director - Mariah - un chico quiere inscribirse, puede pasar?  
  
claro que si, pasen - ¿?  
  
Buenos días - saludaron Ray y Mariah al mismo tiempo  
  
Buenos días - ¿? - tú eres el chico que quiere ingresar?  
  
Si, soy yo señor - Ray  
  
Bien - ¿? - pero solo dime Sr. Dickenson  
  
Muy bien Sr. Dickenson - Ray - yo vengo desde China para estudiar aquí  
  
Bueno yo me retiro, tengo clase - Mariah se acerco a Ray y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios - suerte, nos vemos Ray  
  
Si ^//^ - Ray. Mariah salio de la oficina  
  
Veo que te llevas bien con Mariah - Sr. Dickenson - es una buena chica y muy ruda en las beybatallas  
  
Ah si? - Ray  
  
Si - Sr. Dickenson - aquí tenemos un ranking de los 20 mejores beybladers:  
  
1- Tyson 2- Kai 3- Robert 4- Lee 5- Mariah 6- Max 7- Johny 8- Alexia 9- Tala 10- Bra 11- Gary 12- Pyro 13- Enrique 14- Oliver 15- Ana 16- Kyoko 17- Anna Kayamma 18- Nicoyasha 19- Hikaru 20- Nathan  
  
como ves Mariah va en el 5º lugar - Sr. Dickenson  
  
ya veo - Ray - bien me dejara estar en su colegio?  
  
Claro que si Ray - Sr. D - estaras en el 4º medio C, tú sala esta en el 3º piso, toma pasale esto al profesor y el te presentara a tus nuevos compañeros.  
  
Gracias - Ray salio de la oficina y se fue al aula. Al llegar ahí toco la puerta, el profesor abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Ray estaba parado delante de toda la clase, para que decir que estaba muy nervioso...  
  
Bueno jóvenes él será desde hoy su nuevo compañero, su Nombre es Raymon Kon, tiene 17 años y viene de China y también juega Beyblade, alguna pregunta para su compañero?. Una chica levanto la mano -Bien, cual es tu pregunta Jisaki? - Profesor  
  
Bien Raymon. - Jisaki  
  
Prefiero que me digan Ray - Ray  
  
Bien Ray mi pregunta es, tienes novia? *-* - Jisaki  
  
No, pero se podria decir que estoy fuera de rango ^^ - Ray  
  
Que lastima V.V - Jisaki  
  
Alguna otra pregunta? - Profesor  
  
Si, yo quiero saber si vienes de China en donde te estas quedando? - Tomomi  
  
En una pension, la misma en la que estan Mariah y Max ^^ - Ray  
  
"tenia que ser Mariah" ¬¬ - Tomomi y otras chicas miraron muy feo a Mariah  
  
bien ^^U alguna otra pregunta? - Ray  
  
bien ya que nadie levanta la mano - Profesor - toma asiento al lado de Mariah  
  
¬¬# - casi todas las chicas del salon  
  
bien ^^U - Ray se fue a sentar al lado de Mariah ante las miradas de las compañeras de clase, cuando se sento - "que les pasa a tus compañeras?"  
  
"me tienen mala" - Mariah  
  
"porque?" - Ray  
  
"porque estan celosas de ella" - ¿?  
  
"y tú quien eres?" - Ray  
  
"ella es Alexia, Ray" - Mariah  
  
"mucho gusto Alexia" - Ray  
  
"no el gusto es mio, pero bueno vamos al grano" - Alexia  
  
"claro" - Ray  
  
"las chicas de este salon le tienen envidia a Mariah porque casi todos los chicos que a ellas le han gustado se han enamorado de Mariah" - Alexia  
  
QUE TANTO CUCHICHEO HAY AHÍ? - profesor  
  
Nada profesor - Mariah - solo le presentaba a Alexia  
  
Bien pero eso lo dejan para el recreo ahora hagan los ejercicios que estan en la pizarra, solo les quedan 2 meses y deben estudiar mucho - profesor  
  
SI PROFESOR - todos los alumnos  
  
Durante la clase todo estuvo muy tranquilo, algunos conversaban, otros no  
entendian una sola palabra de lo que el profesor decia, Alexia hacia los  
ejercicios de matemática, Ray era ayudado por Mariah ya que habian  
palabras y signos que él aun no entendia, pero como Ray de tonto tiene  
bien poco, éste se apoyaba en el hombro de Mariah mientras copiaba la  
pizarra y ella le explicaba lo que no entendia. Al terminar la clase  
todos los alumnos salieron del salon al patio.  
  
aun no entiendo porque Max me dijo que este colegio era de locos - Ray  
  
es simple lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al patio - Mariah - verdad Alexia?  
  
Si - dijo Alexia de forma seca  
  
OYE RAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! - Max venia corriendo con alguien que lo seguia  
  
Que pasa Max - Ray - PARAA!!!!!!. Muy tarde Max y el chico que lo seguía habían caído encima de Ray ya que no alcanzaron a parar - auch, Max porque no te detuviste!?!?!?!!!  
  
Jejeje ^_^ no alcanzamos verdad Tyson? - Max parándose de Ray  
  
Si, disculpa viejo - Tyson también parándose de Ray  
  
Ah tú eres Tyson? - Ray parándose del suelo  
  
Si, tú eres Ray el chico Chino - Tyson - y tienes razón yo soy el grande y único Tyson, el campeon de Beyblade  
  
¬¬ ya se le subieron los humos a la cabeza - Mariah y Alexia  
  
^^U jeje - Max - bien pero estamos aquí para hacerle un tour a Ray por todo el colegio BBC (beyblade battle college XD el nombrecito que se me ocurrio XD) oh si!! Verdad Tyson?  
  
Claro que si hermano - Tyson y Max chocan sus puños  
  
V.V estos locos no cambian en nada - ¿?  
  
Oye porque dices eso Hikaru? (una chica de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, pelo largo. siempre jeans azules y polerones de distintos colores, zapatillas negras) - Tyson  
  
Porque es la más pura verdad Tyson - Hikaru  
  
¬¬ antipatica - Tyson  
  
¬¬ creido - Hikaru  
  
¬¬# gritona - Tyson  
  
¬¬# mira quien habla - Hikaru  
  
COMO QUE MIRA QUIEN HABLA?? - Tyson  
  
Lo ves eres un griton Tyson - Hikaru  
  
Vamos viejo no te alteres - Max tomando a Tyson y llevandoselo del lugar - RAY TE ESPERAMOS EN EL PATIO PRINCIPAL, QUE MARIAH TE LLEVE ALLÍ!!!!  
  
BUENO!!! - Ray  
  
Bien Ray vamos al patio - Mariah  
  
Como digas - Ray siguió caminando en compañía de Mariah, Alexia y Hikaru hasta que llegaron al patio, era un lugar inmenso, lleno de estadios para beyblades, de todas las formas y gustos posibles. Allí habian muchos chicos y chicas jugando al beyblade, pero en un estadio en especial habian muchos alumnos alrededor - Que pasa allí?  
  
Debe estar peleando algunos de los top 20 contra un desafiante - Alexia  
  
Y atraen a tanto publico? - Ray  
  
Debe estar peleando Anna (una chica de ojos café miel, con piel blanca y con una figura esbelta, siempre trae el cabello liso, lo tiene largo a la mitad de la espalda y brillante y liso. Usa una blusa roja de tirantes con un chaleco blanco sin mangas sobre la blusa y unos pequeños pantalones cortos de mezclilla y con tenis deportivos.) (disculpa Ana Kayamma pero en el fic hay dos Anas y a ti te pondre de esa forma, ojala no haya problemas ^^) - Alexia  
  
Como lo sabes? - Mariah  
  
Es fácil en un lado estan los hombres y al otro las mujeres - Alexia  
  
Claro - Hikaru - Anna se caracteriza por su odio a los hombres, no se porque pero no deja que los hombre se le acerquen  
  
Si, primero deberan vencerla - Alexia - pero aun asi no deja que se le acerquen  
  
Es algo extraña - Hikaru - pero muy simpatica si la llegas a conocer bien  
  
Vaya - Ray  
  
Vamos a ver que tal va la beybatalla? - Mariah  
  
Si vamos - Ray. Se acercaron a donde estaban beybatallando Anna y un chico de anteojos y pelo muy desordenado.  
  
Ese no es Jorge? - Hikaru  
  
Si - Alexia  
  
Es bueno? - Ray  
  
Claro que no viejo es pesimo - Tyson - bueno pensandolo bien para mi todos son inferiores, nadie es mejor que yo y mi bestia bit Dragoon, JAJAJAJAJA :D  
  
Ya callate ¬¬ - Alexia  
  
Ven a callarme ¬¬ - Tyson  
  
Me estas desafiando a hacerlo? ¬¬ - Alexia  
  
Eres una cobarde ñañaña :P - Tyson  
  
A si? ¬¬ - Alexia le dirige una mirada, que si pudiera, mataria con ella.  
  
O.oU - Tyson muy nervioso se queda callado  
  
Vaya si es buena - Ray. El blade de Anna solo jugaba a esquivar al de Jorge.  
  
YA DEJA DE JUGAR ANNA Y PELEA O ACASO NO TE ATREVEZ? - Jorge  
  
¬¬ a si? Con que no me atrevo? - Anna  
  
CLARO QUE NO - Jorge  
  
Bien, no me atrevo a atacar. - Anna - .. PERO SI A DESTROZAR A TU BLADE!!!!!!!!! VE GRAUBLAK (disculpa si no te gusta el nombre pero no se me ocurrio otro, ademas no me diste ningun nombre para tu bestia ^^U). En ese momento aparecio un enorme dragon negro con alas de un demonio y unos terroríficos ojos rojos  
  
"vaya a si que realmente aquí hay muchas bestias bit, creo que no sera tan fácil llegar al 1º lugar" - Ray  
  
dijiste algo Ray? - Mariah  
  
eh? No nada ^^U - Ray muy nervioso  
  
AHORA GRAUBLAK DESTROZA SU BLADE - Anna - USA EL ATAQUE COMETA. En ese instante el blade se elevo y Graublak lanzo una enorme bola de fuego, que dentro llevaba al blade de Anna, este golpeo al blade de Jorge quemandolo por completo, dejando solo las cenizas.  
  
NOOOOOOO - Jorge - MI BLADE!!!!!!!!  
  
Eso te pasa por insultarme - Anna  
  
CON QUE DERECHO QUEMASTE MI BLADE??!?!?!?!?!? - Jorge  
  
con el derecho que me das al retarme a una beybatalla tonto - Anna dijo esto y se fue caminando del lugar  
  
MADITA ENGREIDA ALGUN DIA TE DESTROZARE TU BLADE!!!!!!!!!!! - Jorge  
  
Si claro, avisame para ver si estoy viva aun - dijo Anna con mucho sarcasmo mientras aun caminaba dandole la espalda a Jorge  
  
Oye te llamas Anna, verdad? - Ray  
  
¬¬ Que te importa a ti? - Anna mirandolo con muy mala cara  
  
eres una gran beyblader ^^ - Ray - mi nombre es Ray, mucho gusto. Ray extendio la mano para saludarla, Anna miro la mano y .  
  
y? - Anna siguió caminando sin tomar en cuenta a Ray (lo dejo con la mano extendida)  
  
que chica más rara o_o - Ray  
  
ya baja la mano Ray ^^ - Mariah  
  
ella no toma en cuenta a ningun hombre - Hikaru  
  
a si que ni sueñes que te hable y mucho menos que te salude - Max  
  
esta loca - Tyson  
  
"aquí el loco es otro" - Alexia  
  
otra más ¬¬ - Tyson  
  
hola que tal? - ¿?  
  
Ah? Hola Nicoyasha - Hikaru  
  
Hi! que hacen aquí parados como tontos? - Nicoyasha (Pelo color negro (hasta la cintura) con unos mechones verdes adelante, ojos rojos, un triángulo verde a cada lado de la cara (Kai tiene dos, yo solo uno) colmillos vampirescos, las uñas muy largas y filosas. SIEMPRE lleva una gorra negra estilo hip-hop (si alguien intenta quitársela podría pagarlo muy caro) una polera sin mangas, color negro con un dragón rojo en el pecho, pantalones ajustados arriba de la rodilla y caen acampanados debajo de ella color negro, al igual que sus zapatos de plataforma)  
  
Nada solo esperamos a alguien más tonto que venga a preguntar - dice sarcásticamente Alexia  
  
Hablaste primero que bien vamos progresando XD - Nicoyasha  
  
Ya dejen eso - Mariah - mejor sigamos con el tour  
  
Que tour? - Nicoyasha  
  
Es que Ray es nuevo y le estamos mostrando la escuela - Mariah  
  
Ya veo, hola Ray que tal? - Nicoyasha  
  
Hola ( - Ray - bien, aquí conociendo mi nueva escuela  
  
Que bien :D - Nicoyasha - bien chicos los ayudare a presentarle la escuela a Ray, claro no tienen que agradecérmelo es un placer  
  
^^U claro Nicoyasha - Max  
  
bien entonces continuemos - Tyson. Nicoyasha y Hikaru iban de lo mejor describiendo extensamente cada uno de los lugares a los cuales visitaban como la sala de computación, las canchas de fútbol, básquetbol, voleibol, hadbol, béisbol, beyblade, la piscina, la cocina, el comedor, el gimnasio, la biblioteca, la sala de profesores, los baños y camarines (aquí solo entraron Max, Tyson y Ray ). Después de un extenso recreo de 30 min (habian puros beybladers en la escuela necesitan tiempo para cada partida) sono el timbre para entrar de nuevo a clases, cada quien se fue a su salon de clases. En el salon del 4º medio A...  
  
oye tu nuevo amigo es muy simpatico aun que algo callado - Nicoyasha  
  
si, es muy callado pero hay que darle tiempo - Max  
  
claro, conste que no se convierta en un Tyson XD - Hikaru  
  
XP seria horrible - Nicoyasha  
  
XP si - Hikaru  
  
¬¬* seria más horrible si fuera como ustedes - Tyson  
  
ò_ó AH SI?!?!?!?!? - Hikaru y Nicoyasha  
  
O.o - Tyson  
  
Porque tanto alboroto? - ¿?  
  
¬¬ Que te importa Enrique? - Hikaru y Nicoyasha  
  
^^U bueno pero no se molesten chicas - Enrique decia algo nervioso  
  
además pienselo bien - ¿? - fue Tyson quien lo dijo  
  
NO TE METAS LEE - Hikaru y Nicoyasha  
  
Si lo dijo Tyson entonces es peor ^^ - ¿?  
  
También quieres que te griten Kitty? (ojos castaños pelo largo castaño. Se pone cualquier cosa que no sea amarilla) - Enrique  
  
no lo haran ^^ - Kitty - verdad chicas?  
  
V.Vu - Hikaru y Nicoyasha - no vale la pena hacerlo  
  
=3 ? - Kitty - : )  
  
V.V claro y con nosotros pueden hacer lo que a ellas se les plazca - Lee  
  
Acaso te molesta? ¬¬# - Nicoyasha  
  
O.o este. - Lee - mejor voy a terminar la tarea. Lee se va a su asiento  
  
O.o el si sabe salir de un lio XD - Max  
  
Si XD - Kitty  
  
Alcance a llegar! Uf ^^U - Claudia  
  
De nuevo te quedaste en la cafeteria estafando? - Hikaru  
  
Jeje ^^U yo no estafo a nadie solo apuesto a las cartas, que los demas pierdan ya no es mi culpa - Claudia  
  
Si claro - decia Hikaru de manera sarcastica  
  
Jeje :D - Claudia  
  
Cuanto ganaste en este recreo? - Max  
  
Mas o menos 3000 pesos ^^ - Claudia  
  
Veo que te fue bien ^^ - Max  
  
Y así dice que no estafa a nadie ¬_¬ - Tyson  
  
Ya Tyson deja de armarte lios con las chicas o vas a terminar en tu casillero - Max  
  
De nuevo XD - dijo Lee desde su asiento  
  
Si XDD - Max  
  
Y como lo pudieron meter en un casillero si es tan gordo? -¿?  
  
QUE DIJISTE NATHAN??!?!?!?!? (es un chico que tiene pelo negro hasta los hombros y tiene algunos mechones en la cara, tiene ojos celestes. Una pañoleta azul y con 2 rayas plateadas, una polera naranja con el cuello y con el borde de las mangas negras, pantalon azul con bolsillos en los lados y con una cadena en un lado del pantalón, usa muñequeras verdes y usa zapatillas naranjas con cordones y bordes blancos) - gritaba un furioso Tyson mientras era sujetado por Max para que no se peleara con Nathan  
  
Que me es increíble imaginar como te metieron en un casillero tan estrecho si tu eres tan gordo? - Nathan  
  
Grrrr!!! - Tyson que ya no aguantaba tanta ofensa, Max aun lo sujetaba pero se le hacia difícil - DE TODOS MODOS IGUAL NI ME LLEGAS A LOS TALONES EN EL BEYBLADE NATHAN!!!!!!  
  
Algun día se te acabara la racha de suerte y ese día te voy a destrozar negro relleno - Nathan le decia mientras se iba a su asiento  
  
No es suerte - Tyson aun furioso - es talento, algo que tú no tienes viejo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jaja no me hagas reír gordinflon - Nathan desde su asiento con cara de desinteresado - y sabes mejor ya callate que tu voz me arruina los oidos  
  
AH SI? - Tyson - VEN A CALLARME IDIOTA!!!!!  
  
No voy a malgastar mi energía en un negro feo como tú - Nathan  
  
GRRRRRR!!!!!! - Tyson queria matarlo pero Max y Lee aun lo tenían sujeto (Lee habia llegado a ayudar a Max que ya no aguantaba más)  
  
Que pasa aquí chicos? - profesor  
  
Nada, es solo que estamos. - Hikaru  
  
Practicando. - Claudia  
  
Para una. - Nicoyasha  
  
Obra de teatro - Kitty - si es eso, verdad chicos? ¬¬  
  
Eeehhhh. - Max, Lee, Tyson y Enrique - . si ^^U  
  
Ah bueno pero esta no es hora de eso - profesor - mejor sientense y saquen su cuaderno de lenguaje  
  
Si profesor - todos los alumnos. Mientras tanto en un salon algo callado y de muy tetrico ambiente, era el salon del 4º B.  
  
Oye ese Pyro (es un chico de pelo morado peinado en puntas, ojos rojos, tes trigueña claro, 1´75, tiene un triangulo verde a cada lado de la cara y de contextura normal. Se viste con una polera verde, chaqueta tipo matriz negra, guantes verdes, pantalones militares, botas negras altas, lentes tipo Davis (digimon 02) y una cruz plateada colgando del cuello) ya me tiene harto siempre se anda creyendo y ni me gana - Anna  
  
Es un fanfarron - ¿? - verdad?  
  
Si tienes razon Kyoko (es una chica que tiene cabello negro hasta un poco mas abajo de las orejas y tiene dos mechones mas largos que su cabello que usa a ambos lados de la cara y tiene ojos de color verde. siempre usa jeans o pantalones color negro y usa poleron de color azul o rojo con las mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad,las zapatillas del mismo color del poleron) - Anna  
  
Pero no hay que tomarlo en cuenta - Kyoko  
  
Oigan chicas alguien sabe que clase nos toca ahora? - Oliver  
  
¬¬# - ambas chicas  
  
¬¬ no me miren asi que ya las conozco mucho como para que se pongan asi de antipaticas - Oliver - solo quiero saber que clase nos toca ahora  
  
¬¬# quimica - Kyoko  
  
¬¬# ahora largate - Anna  
  
bueno. bueno - Oliver apartandose de ellas - que antipaticas  
  
ò_ó te escuche Oliver - Kyoko  
  
ya, ya dejenme en paz - Oliver se fue a sentar junto a Johny  
  
esas chicas son unas antipaticas de lo peor - Johny  
  
si, pero a veces me dan su almuerzo ^^ - Gary  
  
lo hacen porque esta malo ¬¬ - Kai  
  
en serio? - Gary  
  
no sacas nada con decírselo Kai - Tala  
  
si, además quien sabe como a Gary no le pasa nada - Bra (ya era hora, no? Después me das las gracias por tus compañeros de curso XD)  
  
es que su estomago es tan grande que si cae algo malo pasa desapercibido - Johny  
  
que? - Gary  
  
nada Gary ^^ - Bra  
  
si nada - Tala - no te preocupes  
  
oye Oliver que nos toca ahora? - Kai  
  
quimica - Oliver  
  
que aburrimiento V.V - Bra, de pronto alguien la rodea por los hombros (XD)  
  
no te preocupes total si te duermes nadie se dara cuenta - Tala  
  
¬¬ las costumbres que le enseñas a la niña Tala - Oliver  
  
es que con lo callado que es este salon en cada clase ni se nota si estas dormido o no - Tala  
  
y que pasara con la materia que pasemos ella no la va a tener - Oliver  
  
yo se la prestare - Tala  
  
T_T gracias Tala - Bra - asi no me aburrire : )  
  
: ) ya ves todo se arreglo muy fácilmente - Tala  
  
¬¬ si claro - Pyro  
  
buenos dias a todos - profesor  
  
buenos dias profesor - todos  
  
sientense y saquen sus cuadernos y libros hoy tendremos una emocionante clase de teoria quimica *-* - profesor  
  
V.VU - todos. En ese momento en el salon del 4º C que estaban en clase de deportes.  
  
Bien chicos hoy vamos a aprovechar que llego un compañero nuevo y jugaremos a las quemadas (este juego se trata de pegarle a todos los integrantes del equipo contrario con un balon) - profesor - hagan los equipos de 6 cada uno, los capitanes seran Joke y Mariah, las damas primero eligen  
  
Bien yo elijo a Ray - Mariah  
  
El nuevo? - Joke - yo quiero a Robert  
  
Yo a Alexia - Mariah  
  
Juan - Joke  
  
Marina ^^ - Mariah  
  
Jisaki - Joke  
  
Ana - Mariah  
  
Tomomi - Joke  
  
Tania (ella es delgada, de piel bronceada y ojos café claro, su cabello es rojiso y su cabello le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, tiene unas manchas blancas como cicatrices en la mano izquierda. Usa pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera y shorts muy cortos, y una blusas de tirantes o tipo chino sin mangas) - Mariah  
  
Hikari - Joke  
  
Bien comenzara el equipo de Joke - Profesor. El inicio del juego fue bastante movido ya que ambos equipos estaban muy parejos. Pasaron unos 30 min y solo quedaban Ray y Mariah en un equipo y Juan y Robert en el otro, con los demas integrantes de cada equipo alrededor de ellos, esto era un campo de batalla. Con una gran fuerza Robert logro pegarle a Mariah, y en un contraataque Ray devolvio el balon con efecto y este golpeo a Robert, así quedaron ambos equipos con un jugador en cancha. A Ray lo atacaban de todas partes y él con agilidad felina evitaba cada balon, hasta que en una jugada Mariah Tania logro tomar el balon y lo comenzo a lanzar entre todos sus compañeros para marear a Juan.  
  
AHÍ VA ANA - Tania  
  
BIEN - Ana - TOMAAAA!!! . Ana lanzo muy fuerte el balon y Juan lo alcanza a esquivar, pero en ese momento Ray salta y toma el balon en el aire y lo lanza muy fuerte y este golpea a Juan, él intenta tomarlo antes que golpee el suelo pero se le resvala de las manos y toca suelo  
  
BIIEEEEENNNN GANAMOOOSS - gritaba Ana junto con Mariah  
  
Genial ganamos - Ray mientras sonreia mostrando sus colmillos. Durante el resto del día Mariah y los demás se encargaron de que Ray conociera a los mejores beybladers del colegio y si que eran varios, pero lo extraño es que nadie retaba a Ray a una beybatalla, y eso si que era raro ya que normalmente era casi una tradición masacrar a los nuevos en las beybatallas el primer día que llegaban. Se encontraban Mariah, Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny y Hikari en la entrada del colegio.  
  
Oye chico nuevo - ¿?  
  
Ah? Si - Ray se volteo para ver quien lo llamaba  
  
Te desafio a una beybatalla - ¿?  
  
A esta hora Pyro? - Kenny - lo hubieras desafiado mas temprano, ahora ya nos vamos  
  
Y du crees que a mi me importa eso? - Pyro  
  
V_V se que no - Kenny  
  
"oye Max quien es este tipo?" - Ray susurrandole a Max  
  
"es un tipo al que le dicen el príncipe de la guerra, es algo sadico en las beybatallas" - Max - "asi que si vas a aceptar el desafio es mejor que lo pienses bien viejo"  
  
yo lo acepto - Tyson dijo muy animadamente  
  
nein danke - Pyro  
  
porque? - Kenny  
  
es que me tiene miedo como todos en el colegio jajajaja :D - Tyson  
  
nein, ich nein miedo a nadie - Pyro - solo lo quiero probar, quiero destrozar su blade, ya que es el nuevo, quiero saber cuan gallina es  
  
acepto tu desafio - Ray. Ambos beybladers se pararon cada uno a un lado del beyestadio y sacaron sus blades.  
  
BIEN CHICOS USTEDES SABEN LAS REGLAS ASI QUE PREPARENSE - Max - 3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Ambos lanzaron sus blades muy fuerte para tomar una buena velocidad. Ray con el lanzador de lux (el último que sale en la serie) y Pyro con una guadaña (esa cosa que lleva la muerte en la mano) especialmente diseñada para lanzar beyblades.  
  
Flame Cerberus(es un perro de 3 cabezas con pelo de fuego) DESTROZA SU BLADE - Pyro - USA DEMOLICION DE ALMAS AHORA!!!!!!!!!!. Del blade de Pyro salio su bestia bit y el blade se lanzo rapidamente y con mucha fuerza contra el de Ray, cuando estaba a solo milímetros del blade de Ray.  
  
AHORA!!! - Ray dio la orden y su blade se movio a la derecha evitando el ataque de Pyro - GA. "no lo puedo usar ahora" . EMBISTELO!!!!!!. El blade de Ray hizo que el de Pyro saliera del plato ya que este último iba con mucha fuerza y no alcanzo a evitar el ataque de Ray.  
  
EL GANADOR ES RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaba Max mientras saltaba junto con Tyson sobre Ray y este quedaba aplastado y tirado en el suelo. Pyro recogió su blade y se fue del lugar sin decir nada, solo le dio una mirada asecina a Ray.  
  
ERES MUY BUENO RAY JAJAJA XD - Max  
  
SI VIEJO LE DISTE UNA BUENA PATADA EN EL TRASERO - Tyson - A ESE TIPO  
  
MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - se veía a una chica corriendo hacia el grupo, cuando llego, muy cansada de tanto correr - Max si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde  
  
Uh? Que hora es Claudia? - Max parándose de encima de Ray junto con Tyson  
  
Son las 17ºº hrs - Claudia ya recuperando el aliento  
  
Rayos solo tenemos una hora para llegar!!! - Max que se apuraba en tomar sus cosas y despedirse de sus amigos - bien chicos los veo mañana y a otros en unas horas mas jejeje =3, vamos corre Tyson!!  
  
Chaito ^^ - Claudia que salia corriendo junto con Max y Tyson para alcanzar a tomar la micro  
  
Para donde van tan apurados? - Ray que ya se estaba parando del suelo con la ayuda de Kenny  
  
Es que ellos trabajan en una tienda de videojuegos y entran a las 18ºº hrs - Hikari - bien chicos, nos vamos? ^^  
  
Claro ^^ - Mariah. Mariah, Ray, Hikari y Kenny caminaron hasta el paradero y una vez allí tomaron una micro para sus respectivas casas, Kenny y Hikari tomaron una que iba hacia Providencia (es un lugar en Santiago de Chile ^^) y Mariah y Ray tomaron otra hacia Batuco (otro lugar de Santiago).  
  
En otro lugar de Santiago, más precisamente en un cyber-café.  
  
oye Tala te toca cerrar hoy? - Bra  
  
hoy no, porque lo preguntas? - Tala  
  
O//o no por nada, es que solo queria saber quien cerraba hoy - Bra - es solo eso, nada más de veras ^//^  
  
¿o_o? bien pues hoy cierra Henry - Tala  
  
ah bueno gracias Tala ^//^ - Bra que se iba a atender a un chico que recien llegaba - hola deseas conectarte o tomaras algo?  
  
Quiero un computador y una bebida - Lee  
  
Ah! Tu eres el chico que atiende en el restorant de al frente, verdad? - Bra - tambien eres alumno de el colegio BBC  
  
Si estudio allí y tambien acertaste en lo otro - Lee  
  
^_^ bien te dare el computador 12 - Bra guio a Lee hasta el computador - sientate aquí de inmediato te traigo tu bebida  
  
gracias - Lee se sento y comenzo a navegar por internet visitando paginas chinas de beyblade, luego Bra le trajo la bebida - vale  
  
de nada ^^ - Bra se fue a la barra a conversar con Alexia - oye Alexia ya tienes una idea de cómo lo haremos para lo que ya sabes?  
  
Se me ocurre algo - Alexia  
  
Que cosa? -  
  
Recuerdas que a final de año tendremos una fiesta de graduación? -  
  
Si, que tienes en mente? -  
  
Que en ese momento nos fuguemos -  
  
Con. ? O//o -  
  
Si ^^ no te gusta la idea? -  
  
^//^ si y mucho -  
  
entonces eso haremos -  
  
bien ^^ eso sera genial :D -  
  
oigan chicas que tanto hablan? - Tala  
  
O//oU nada! - Bra  
  
M? o_oU parece que no era un buen momento para hablarles pero deben ir a atender o vamos a tener reclamos chicas - Tala ^^U  
  
^//^ claro Tala - Bra  
  
¬¬U - Alexia - oye y Kenny no te puede ayudar?  
  
Eso hace pero el local esta lleno y ambos no damos abasto ya que nuestras compañeras estan tranquilamente conversando - decia Tala en tono sarcastico  
  
Ese tonito no me gusto Tala ¬¬ - Alexia  
  
A mi tampoco - Bra haciendole un desprecio a Tala  
  
-//- ya de acuerdo no les hablare mas asi pero esten mas a tentas al local quieren? - Tala  
  
ok ^^ - Bra sonrio alegremente  
  
O//O - Tala  
  
Mejor vamos a trabajar Bra - Alexia que se dirigia a la puerta del local  
  
Bien ^^ - Bra que se iba a la mesa central donde estaba la caja  
  
Tala deja de mirarla con cara de tonto - Kenny  
  
O//o AH!?!?!?! - Tala  
  
Para que pones esa cara si sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, no te hagas el leso ¬¬  
  
-__-U bien - Tala que se iba a atender a un chico que necesitaba ayuda  
  
que tipo -_-U - Kenny. En un mall en el centro de Santiago se encontraba Max compitiendo en el juego Street Fighter contra otro chico mayor que él.  
  
muy bien - Max  
  
toma esto nenito - decia el chico en tono ofensivo  
  
a si? - Max - pues comote tus palabras grandulon  
  
noooooooo!!!!!!!!! - el chico no queria creer que habia sido derrotado por un niño mas pequeño  
  
jejejeje :3 - Max - eso te pasa por insultarme viejo :D  
  
asi se hace viejo :D - Tyson felicitando a Max  
  
oye Max deja de jugar y ven a trabajar - Claudia  
  
es que ubieras visto que pelea - Max  
  
fue genial Claudia - Tyson  
  
eso lo van a tener que dejar para otro momento porque estamos trabajando acá, no jugando - Claudia  
  
bueno jefa V_V - Tyson que volvia a buscar la escoba para ir a limpiar  
  
hola Max no te habia visto ^^ - Tania  
  
hola ^//^ Tania yo tampoco te habia visto jeje - Max  
  
ya tortolos mejor dediquemos el tiempo en algo por lo cual nos paguen - Claudia  
  
jeje ^//^ no digas que somos tortolos - Max - y tienes razon mejor trabajemos jejeje :3  
  
^^ ok - Tania  
  
rayos porque tengo que barrer - Tyson - y mi suerte esta peor ya que en la pension me toca hacer aseo en mi proximo dia libre T_T  
  
no te quejes tanto Tyson - Claudia - pareces vieja  
  
jejeje V_V - Tyson  
  
-__-U este no cambiara nunca - Claudia. En otro lugar de Santiago se encontraba un chico cocinando en un departamento.  
  
Tania deberia decirle de una vez por todas - Tavo (es un chico de test blanca, pelo corto color castaño oscuro, ojos cafes, 1`70m, buen estado fisico y con el pelo corto y parado. Lleva puesto un pantalón de buzo negro y zapatillas deportivas blancas, y lleva una cinta azul amarrada en la muñeca izquierda) - siempre que trabaja hasta tarde yo soy el que tiene que hacer la cena, aunque no tengo inconvenientes en hacerla pero lo malo es que no me gusta que se venga sola de tan lejos y menos a tan tarde, pero que se le va a hacer, ese es su trabajo y no puedo decir nada ^^ pero ella sabe cuidarse y mas de los borrachos XD. En una micro iban Ray y Mariah sentados y faltaba poco para llegar a la pension donde se hospedaban.  
  
Ray desperta ya estamos por llegar - Mariah le hablaba a Ray que iba apoyado en el hombro de ella  
  
Uhhh. ya legamos? - Ray que aun se mantenia apoyado en el hombro de Mariah  
  
Aun no pero falta muy poco - Mariah  
  
Ok - Ray comenzo a besar el cuello de Mariah muy suavemente  
  
Ray deja eso ^//^ - Mariah lo decia en tono chistoso  
  
Porque? - Ray que aun la besaba - "te molesta?"  
  
"no, no me molesta me hace cosquillas" -  
  
"ah" - Ray movio su mano hasta la mejilla de Mariah y comenzo a mover la cara de esta para acercarla a la de él  
  
"Ray aquí no" - Mariah decia con los ojos entreabiertos  
  
"porque?" - Ray que paraba a solo centímetros de los labios de Mariah  
  
"porque vamos en la micro Ray" -  
  
"eso a mi no me importa" - Ray que se acercaba y besaba a Mariah tiernamente en los labios  
  
"mph. " - Mariah que cedía al beso de Ray. Él comenzo a presionar suavemente sus labios en los de Mariah, ella no sabia que hacer pero tampoco paraba el beso. Ray separo un poco los labios de él, y tambien los de Mariah, para intentar profundizar un poco el beso, y ella cedía a todo lo que Ray hacia.  
  
// porque simplemente no me separo y ya? Porque le tengo que seguir la corriente a Ray? Porque me encanta tanto que me bese? RAYOS NO LO SEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... que desesperante. que bien besa Ray..  
PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!.... para que me estoy mintiendo?... no me separo porque no quiero. le sigo la corriente porque me encantan sus besos. porque. porque. por. porque siento un vacio en mi estomago?.... sera por lo mismo?... no lo se \\ - pensaba Mariah mientras Ray la seguia besando con mucha ternura pero a la vez profundizaba los besos a cada segundo, lo hacia de a poco para que Mariah no se ofendiera ni nada. Pero como todas las cosas llegan a su fin, la micro llego a donde ellos se bajan.  
  
"que lastima debemos bajarnos" - susurraba Ray separándose de Mariah  
  
si acá es ^//^ - Mariah miraba para otro lado al momento de separarse de Ray  
  
bien ^^ - Ray se levanto junto con Mariah y hizo parar la micro para bajarse. Comenzaron a caminar a la pension, en eso Mariah inconscientemente se acerco más a Ray y éste le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Asi se fueron todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la pension Mariah abrio la puerta y entraron, caminaron por el pasillo hasta que.  
  
Ray quieres conocer un lugar de la pension que aun no te he mostrado? - Mariah  
  
Claro ^^ - Ray. Mariah que aun estaba con su mano unida a la de Ray, lo guió hasta un patio pequeño donde, en medio de este, habia un árbol  
  
Que piensas? ^^ - Mariah miraba a Ray con una gran sonrisa  
  
Que es muy hermoso - Ray miraba el lugar muy maravillado por lo hermoso del lugar  
  
Ven Ray - Mariah llevo a Ray hasta los pies del árbol donde se sento y Ray se sentó al lado de ella  
  
Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Ray que jugaba con los dedos de Mariah  
  
Claro ^^ - Mariah que solo miraba como Ray movia los dedos de ella  
  
Podemos seguir con lo que comenzamos en la micro? - Ray  
  
Ah? o//o - Mariah que le sorprendia mucho la pregunta - // porque me lo pregunta?, era solo de besarme, porque pregunta? No entiendo a este chico \\ quieres?  
  
"es lo que mas deseo" - Ray se volvio a acercar a los labios de Mariah y volvio a besarla de la mismo forma que antes, solo que esta vez empezo a profundizar el beso de manera mas lenta ya que no estaba apurado y tenia todo el tiempo del mundo. Ambos estaban uno al lado del otro, esa posición era bastante incomoda asi que Ray paso su mano por detrás de Mariah y de a poco la obligo a ponerse frente a él, sin dejar de besarse, cuando cumplio su cometido Ray se recosto más para que Mariah quedara completamente sobre él. Ray la abrazo por la cintura y Mariah le acariciaba el cabello lentamente. Estuvieron por varios minutos asi mientras Ray profundizaba el beso a cada minuto, él separaba los labios haciendo que Mariah lo imitara. Luego Ray comezo, de a poco, a introducir su lengua para que rozara la de Mariah y ella se puso un poco nerviosa al principio pero de a poco comenzaba a disfrutar de lo que ambos hacian.  
  
En el proximo capitulo continuare con esta escenita :P espero que les guste lo que llevo y si hice que algunos personajes hablaran poco es por necesidad XD. Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "un mundo distinto con Beyblade"  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a mi novia que pronto estara de cumpleaños y espero que todos aquellos que lo lean lo disfruten mucho, dejen reviews please, gracias ^^  
  
chau 


End file.
